1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to packing structure and, in particular, to a packing structure includes buffer devices providing a buffering function.
2. Related Art
With great progress in technology, electronic products such as computers have already become the indispensable equipments in the modem live. However, the electronic apparatus is very easy to be damaged on the shipping way because of their highly delicate and weakness, so manufacturers usually assemble the product with protective packing structure to support and protect them against, for example, water, dust and strike force from the environment.
The conventional packing box is filled with buffer materials such as foam plastics or buffer pads for protecting the shipped products from colliding with the wall of the packing box when the products are shaken in shipment. However, with raising of the environmental consciousness, the disposing of the plastic buffering materials is not fit for the policy of the environmental protection in every country because it makes a burden of the environmental ecology.
Consequentially, basing on the principle of the environmental protection, many areas use cardboards, which can be made of recyclable pulp and can be recycled again, as the material of the packing structure for reducing the cost and eliminating the impacts on the environmental ecology.
However, the protective effect of the paper packing structure against the colliding stress is not as good as the plastic packing structure. Additionally, the assembling process of the paper packing structure, which has many pieces of cardboards, is complicated.
Therefore, it is a subject to provide a paper packing structure, which can buffer the colliding stress and are easily assembled.